By way of background concerning conventional turndown collared shirts, it is noted that such shirts often undesirably lose collar support. For instance, a turndown collared shirt that remains on a store shelf may quickly lose collar support over time. Indeed, in order to mitigate a loss of such support, manufacturers often package their shirts together with a plastic/cardboard insert wrapped around the collar band. This solution, however, is limited to preserving collar support prior to purchase since such inserts are not wearable. Moreover, since these inserts are not wearable, they are often discarded soon after a shirt is purchased. As a result, these shirts quickly lose collar support over time and after repeated use.
To regain collar support after use, shirts may be pressed by professional dry cleaners. Such solution can be expensive though, and the stiffness of a recently pressed collar can quickly wear off during use. For example, even a recently pressed shirt collar may undesirably lose its shape and lay flat towards the end of a work day because of normal everyday movement, and as perspiration accumulates.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device and methodology which overcomes these limitations. To this end, it should be noted that the above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.